Tragic
by midnyt.shadow
Summary: Mostly full or regrets. Channy sweetness. Flashbacks, well my own flashbacks. Includes Taylor Swift's - I'd lie Live everyday of your life like it's the last one. A small piece of advice from a friend that cares. Might hit a nerve in your heart.


My third story.

**I do not own anything**.

Not **Sonny With A Chanc**e Or **Taylor Swift's song I'd Lie.**

I just thought i had to put this story in.

* * *

A:N - If the words are in Italic it means that It's Sonny's voice.

The music was pretty loud and everyone was dancing like there was no tomorrow.

It was Chad's Welcome Back Party.

"Monroe?"

"Welcome back Chad!"

"I didn't expect you'd be here."

"Ya well the studio has been boring with you gone."

"Seriously?"

"Sike! No what the hell! It was the best thing that ever happened."

"Ahhh"

"Miss me?"

"Of course ermm.. Sonia?"

"Sonny!" She corrected. "You forgot my name!"

I shrugged, I was just kidding I didn't think she would take it seriously.

"Oh, well ermm. Welcome back again" her voice sounded disappointed.

She handed me a small box.

"Leaving already?" I took the box.

"Guess so. It's getting late. Catch you around." And with that she was gone.

I kept the box in my pocket and continued socializing.

After the exhausting and bizarre party I lied down in my bed.

I remembered Sonny's gift.

"A CD?" I kept it on my cd player and it started playing.

_Hey Chad, Sonny here. Welcome Back! It's nice to know your actually listening to this. _

Sonny giggled.

*phone rings*

I paused the CD player and answered it.

"Tawni?"

"Chad!" She was crying her heart out.

"Ahh I see, James dumped you" I joked.

"NO!" she said harshly.

"Then?" I waited for her to calm down.

"S-S-Sonny" she stuttered.

"What about Sonny?"

"She was--" She cried hysterically.

"Tawni" I was nervous now.

I heard James take her phone.

"Chad, It's James"

"James! What happened!?"

"Sonny, well Sonny was.. "

"Spill man!"

"Sonny was in a car accident" he said quickly but regretfully.

I felt my knee shake.

"What?"

"Chad, Sonny's gone" he slowly mumbled.

My world ended.

I dropped my phone which crashed right on the remote which played the CD that Sonny gave.

_Met a lot of new girls there I bet._

I slowly shacked hearing her voice on my speakers.

She giggled once again.

_I can't believe im saying this but I really miss you._

I held a pillow tightly trying not to break down.

_You probably don't but it's ok._

_I wrote this song for you but don't laugh ok._

She cleared her throat.

_I don't think that passengers seat,_

_Has ever looked this good to me._

_She started to strum her guitar._

_He tells me about his night and I,_

_Count the colors in his eyes._

_He'd never fall in love he swears as her runs his fingers through his hair._

_I'm laughing cause I hope his wrong._

I fell on the bed and the flashbacks of the night that she was talking about in her song

Came brain storming in my mind.

It was the night after Sonny's first prom.

My first moment with her.

I was her special dance; well she didn't have any other choice anyways.

But it was still special to me.

_I don't think it ever crossed his mind,_

_He tells a joke I fake a smile._

_But I know all his favorite songs._

_And I could tell you,_

_His favorite color's green,_

_He loves to argue_

_Born on the 17_

_His sisters beautiful,_

_He has his father's eyes,_

_If you asked me if I loved him,_

_I'd lie._

_"She loved me…"_

_I looked at her picture that I always have in my pocket._

_He stands there and walks away my God if I could only say,_

_I'm holding every breath for you._

_He'd never tell you but he could play guitar,_

_I think he could see through everything but my heart._

_First thought when I wake up is my God his beautiful._

_So I put on my make up and pray for a miracle._

I didn't realize I was crying till I felt that my shirt was very wet.

She laughed and started talking again

_You're probably flattering yourself right now._

_But it's true._

_She got serious._

_I love you Chad Dylan Copper._

_Always had, always will._

_You might not probably feel the same way._

_I understand._

_Just always know that I'm always here for you._

_Awkwardness!_

She giggled.

_I love you Chad,_

_I love you for the real you._

_Welcome back._

_Muah!_

The tape ended.

"I love you too" I whispered.

The thought of her being gone killed me inside.

How i could survive living in this world without her still remains a mystery.

* * *

Well tell me what you think guys?

Like it?

Hate it?

More?

Enough?

Longer?

Shorter?

More Chapters?

Tell me by reviewing it.

Thank you!

love


End file.
